efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucas Reid
Liam Gavin Gunn '''(born August 15th, 1992) is a Scottish-born professional wrestler, who is currently working for American promotion WEST X Wrestling under the American company, Championship Wrestling Coalition. Liam has formerly worked for companies like Royal Wrestling Kingdom, but has never been committed to a single company for a long period. Early Life Liam was born in Edinburgh, Scotland on August 15th, 1992, and had a rough childhood that consisted of him getting removed from college, and leaving school as a whole to focus on a wrestling career. Liam's' love for wrestling came from watching and attending wrestling shows all around Scotland, and was often taken to them by his father and trainer, Alan Gunn, who eventually took Gunn under his wing to train him the craft of wrestling. After a year of learning, Gunn made his debut under his real name at the incredibly early age of 17, where he came up short against one of the top talents in Scotland. From all this, he was signed to a Scottish promotion in the south, Scottish All Star Pro Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career Gunn didn't last long at all in SASPW, competiting in a few matches for two years, whilst the rest was spent training further to develop his wrestling skills, and this was due to him slumping into depression. He locked himself away from everyone, and lived a very personal and secret life until he was 20 where he re-emerged into the wrestling world. Gunn had new goals and ambitions, and the main one was to become a better person, in wrestling and in the real world. He was signed to small promotions in Scotland, and became a big name within the space of three years and was able to open his own promotion with his father, calling it Northen Championship Pro Wrestling. He would not only compete as a wrestler, but ran the promotion backstage along with his father and a few other people. It was here where he met Christopher Jordan and Tyler Keenan of Generation Global, and they noticed his talent, inviting him to be a part of their #GlobalBrand. Liam accepted, and has been very close friends with the two ever since. He would continue to run the place for two years, before he decided to venture off to greater things, and it involved him moving from his home in Scotland to the USA, where he was set to sign with US based promotion, Rocky Mountain Pro Wrestling. He said his farewells, and left the promotion to his father, leaving for Rocky Mountain. Rocky Mountain Pro Wrestling/Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017) Now under the ring name of Lucas Reid, he signed a one year deal with Rocky Mountain Pro Wrestling under the CWC banner along with his Generation Global teammates, Tyler Keenan and Christopher Jordan, where they would compete as a tag team under the same name. Lucas' first appearence was at the first night of Global Warfare, where he was quickly eliminated in a battle royal to decide an opponent for Hope Cassidy's CWC United States Championship. He would make a second appearence at the final night of Global Warfare, where Reid, Jordan, and Keenan where all entered into a battle royal to crown the first RMPW Television Champion. All three men would make it down to the final five competitors, but tragedy struck, as Lucas was eliminated by Eli Goode, Jordan was eliminated by Jimmy Burns, and Tyler Keenan was also eliminated by Eli Goode. Jimmy Burns eventually won the match to become the first Television Champion. Generation Global would start to make appeareances on Rocky Mountain Television, and on the second episode, Jordan and Reid had the chance to become RMPW Tag Team Champions. They would be very close to capturing the titles, but they would eventually be overcome by Kevin Marshall and Kanaka Mauna, with Mauna pinning Jordan to win the titles. The following week, Generation Global as a whole to team up with Roger Sterling against the team of Zombie Vice Squad, JAKE, and Back Alley Steve. Miscommunication from Roger and GG would result in Sterling being pinned by Steve to get the win for his team. Jordan and Keenan delivered a Regicide to Sterling after the match, as well as Lucas delivering a Symphonic Destruction (Package Piledriver), in order to send a message and show that Roger Sterling in their eyes was holding them back. Disputes between the three and Rocky Mountain officials were reported, and they would leave the promotion following the next event. In return for letting them leave, Jordan and Reid lost to Roger Sterling and his bodyguard, Brockson, whilst Keenan and new Generation Global recruit, Shane Walker, lost to JAKE and Back Alley Steve. Walker never teamed with the trio again, and it was unknown why he was brought in for such a short amount of time. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017) In September 2017, Gunn was known to be in talks with UK promotion, a Royal Wrestling Kingdom, and signed a contract that would last around 2 years. He made his first appearance for the company at the Path to Destiny event, helping Tyler Keenan and Christopher Jordan to assault Will Neilson, initially striking him over the head with a beer bottle. He then made his in-ring debut in the Destiny Royale match, helping out Joseph Diamond and Frankie Highwood of CLIQUE, before eventually being eliminated by Victor Sokolova. It was shortly reported after Path to Destiny that Gunn was close to leaving RWK after disputes with management, he asked for his release only a few weeks later, and said that the company didn't recognise his potential, and felt if he stayed there then it wouldn't be the best for his career. Return to CWC/WEST X Wrestling (2018 - present) In February 2018, it was announced that Liam was returning to CWC under a new promotion in WEST X Wrestling (WXW), and would this time compete under his real name. Christopher Jordan and Tyler Keenan would not return alongside him, as they were focused with other projects. He made his debut for the promotion at WXW: El Dorado, and was placed in the Television Championship gauntlet match where he would finish runner up after Maddox brutally assaulted him with Gunn having forced Maddox to eliminate himself after threatening to injure Bodhi Dolce, and it allowed Emily Carter to easily pin him and become the first WXW Televison Champion. He made his second appearance in a fatal four way match at WX1, with him falling short after Parker Wayde pinned Trevor Miller. After the match, Gunn threatened to attack Dolce with Parker Wayde stopping him, until Trevor Miller helped Liam Gunn in taking out both Parker and Bodhi. Gunn wasn't booked for WX2, but returned for WX3 to face the man who cost him the Television Championship, Maddox. Liam ended up winning the match via disqualification after Bodhi Dolce attacked him, and challenged him to a match at WXW: UFOs. They didn't get their match at UFOs, and instead were forced to team together in a match for the WXW Tag Team Championships. Gunn would be pinned by Bishop, as him and his partner, Desiree Jenkins, would retain the tag titles in a triple threat match aslo involving the team of Larissa Jackson and Croy Calhoun. WX4 would roll around and the anticipated match between Dolce and Gunn would take place, and it would end with Liam winning after Trevor Miller interfered, distracting Dolce and allowing Gunn to hit the 'Sins of a Northerner' Package Piledriver for the win. He made a special appearence at WXW's special event, Cosmo's Spring Break, where he would be seen at 'Poolside' throughout the show, and was unsuccessful in capturing the WXW Television Championship in a match involving champion Emily Carter, and another challenger in Larissa Jackson. At WX5, Liam would get his own show on WXW itself in 'Life of Liam', where each week he would go through the week's events, as well as recapping some important moments in his life. At 'Y'all In', Liam Gunn would end up challenging Emily Carter once more for the Television Championship, where he once again was unsuccessful. This led to him getting a huge opportunity at the WXW/WCCW cross-branded show 'International Incident;, marking Gunn's first marquee main event match. At the event, Liam would risk it all in an 8 man ladder match to become the first Pacific Openweight Champion, a title shared among companies like WCCW, WXW, CWC Japan, and OWF. He would take an extremely dangerous 'Alpha Victory Drop' from Sam Tolson from a ladder, which would end up causing problems for his back and this was the move that allowed Tolson to climb the ladder and become the first Pacific Openweight Champion. Gunn would then be a part of Team Alexis in the battle against Team Amanda for control over WXW. He would be the last remaining member of Team Alexis alongside Jay Gallagher, getting the winning pinfall over Christopher Kane. Liam would be awarded with a shot at Sam Tolson's Pacific Openweight Championship at the next WXW show, which is what he's currently scheduled for. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Northerner's Blade - Spinning Roundhouse Kick (2017) * Sins of a Northerner - Package Piledriver (2017 - present) Signature Moves * Scottish Chain - High-Angle Leg Lock (2017 - present) * Around the World - Sidewinder Suplex (2017 - present) * Raigeki - Fisherman Buster (2017 - present) * Aff Yer Heid - Double Foot Stomp (2017 - present)